IM STILL BREATHING
by KiwiKazza-Hale-Belikov
Summary: Determined not to give up hope, when the death threats appear, Rose searches high and low for away to save Dimitri, especially now that she's not just fighting for herself… Takes place after Blood Promise, Rose is Home, there is more at stake now and Dimitri is out to get his Roza for good! RICHELLE MEAD OWNS ALL VAMPIRE ACADEMY RELATED CHARACTERS AND PLOTS... XXX ENJOY
1. Summary

**IM STILL BREATHING**

**~Summary~**

_**Takes place when Rose returns after she believes she has killed Dimitri at the end of Blood Promise. Many events that occur in Spirit bound will occur, but differently, its been two months since the cabin, since Dimitri was turned against his will, and days since Rose returned from Russia; from being his blood-whore. **_

_**Determined not to give up home, when the death threats appear, Rose searches high and low for away to save Dimitri, especially now that she's not just fighting for herself… **_

_Richelle Mead owns everything you know… Everything else is mine _

_**~Notes~**_

_**I cannot remember how long Rose was in Russia for and so I have made it two months since the cabin and the night, it can be longer if that is outrageously incorrect- please PM me if I am wrong, thanks. **_

_**This story will loosely follow spirit bound and then Last sacrifice**_

_**I apologise if this has already been done…**_

_**But most of all ENJOY**_

_**CHAPTER 1 COMING SOON**_

_**I would love to have a Beta this time and NO I am not giving up on Jar of Hearts, I am merely uninspired at the moment. Promises is on hiatus for the time being as well. **_

_**I will endeavor to update on a weekly basis, however I am a University Nursing Student and I have exams coming up…**_

_**ANYWAY let me know what you think, does this story sound interesting or nah?**_

_**I would like 20-25 reviews a chapter if possible, even if it's a smiley face, something that proves this isn't a waste of time is always nice. **_

_**Xxx**_

_**KIWIKAZZA-HALE-BELIKOV**_


	2. TESTS

**IM STILL BREATHING**

**CHAPTER 1**

_ROSE_

There's a big difference between death threats and love letters- even if the person writing the death threats still claims to actually love you. Of course, considering I once tried to kill someone I loved, maybe I had no right to judge.

Todays letter had been perfectly timed, not that I should have expected any less. I'd read it four times, so far, and even though I was running late, I couldn't help but read it a fifth time.

_My dearest Rose, _

_One of the few downsides to being awakened is that we no longer require sleep; therefore we also no longer dream. It's a shame, because if I could dream, I know I'd dream about you. I'd dream about the way you smell and how your dark hair feels like silk between my fingers. I'd dream about the smoothness of your skin and the fierceness of your lips when we kiss._

_Without dreams, I have to be content with my own imagination- which is almost as good. I can picture all of those things perfectly, as well as how it'll be when I take your life from this world. It's something I regret having to do, but you've made my choice inevitable. Your refusal to join me in eternal life and love leaves no other course of action , and I can't allow someone as dangerous as you to live. Besides, even if I forced your awakening, you now have so many enemies among the strigoi that one of them would kill you. If you must die, it'll be by my hand. No one else's. _

_Nonetheless, I wish you well today as you take your trials- not that you need any luck, if they're actually making you take them, it's a waste of everyone's time. You're the best in that group, and by this evening you'll wear your promise mark. Of course, that means you'll be all that much of a challenge when we meet again- which ill defiantly enjoy. _

_And we will be meeting again. With graduation, you'll be turned out of the academy, and once you're outside the wards, I'll find you. There is no place in this world you can hide from me. I'm watching._

_Love, _

_Dimitri_

Despite his "warm wishes", I didn't find the letter very inspiring. As I held it my eyes flicked between the piece of paper and the white stick sitting on my desk. Sitting on my desk chair I tried to not let his words get to me, though it was kind of hard not to be creeped out by something like that; _There is no place in this world you can hide from me;_ If that's not the definition of stalker, I don't know what it is.

I picked up the white stick, that would only confirm my worst of fears, ever since returning from Russia, something had been off. I was eating more then normal, and I bet you're thinking but Rose Hathaway always eats more then most people, well yeah that's true, but I've been eating a hell of a lot more, I laid it down to practically starving while Dimitri held me captive, however I dismissed that idea as soon as I thought it, cause there was no way that would cause my breakfast, lunch and dinner to reshow themselves about half an hour later.

I sit starring at the white stick, and the evil double pink lines confirming everything; I, Rosemarie Hathaway am eighteen and pregnant and the father of my child is as Sydney would call them, an evil creature of the night. I don't know how much time passes, as I look between the stick and the death threat/love letter whatever you want to call it. It takes me awhile to realize that not only someone has been banging at my door, but now they've bashed it in and are starring at me bug eyed, no not at me, the white death sentence in my hand; Vasilissa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov and Eddie Castile are all standing deadly silent, unmoving, staring at the damn stick.

"_Rose" Lissa says in my head. _I look to her and she is now looking at me with sympathy. _"Its his isn't it?" _She asks and I just nod, confused and dazed, how does this happen?

The boys stand there, until Lissa snaps them out of it.

"Little dhampir?" Adrian, says first. I look to him and shrug.

"Umm, Rosie, is there something you and Adrian haven't told us?" Fire crotch asks, a lttile bit to smug for my liking, but I am not in the mood for any of his crap today. I give him my best death glare and he cowers underneath it.

"Are you ok Rose?" Eddie asks, a little but shaken. I give him a slight smile, I then stand up and trash the white stick and hide the letter. Its time for my trials and despite the uninspiring warm wishes from Dimitri, my trials were the most important thing right now. After wards I would face everything else; such as the thing inside of me, then him and his threatning love letters.

To be honest I didn't doubt that he would be able to find me. I knew Dimitri had spies. Since my former instructor-turned-lover had been turned into an evil, undead vampire, he'd also become a sort of leader among them- something I'd helped speed along when I killed off his former boss. I was pretty sure some of those spies were human, as no strigoi would sit through a twenty-four hour stake out waiting for me to leave the wards of the Academy.

As I walked across the campus, this is what I thought about; but the humans weren't what made my steps falter as I walked through grass that had turned bright green with summer's touch. It was Dimitri. Always Dimitri. Dimitri, the man I loved, the man whose baby was growing within me, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was happy that I would always have a part of him, no matter how abnormal it was for a dhampir to carry another dhampirs baby, but seeing how I'd only been with him, that night in the cabin when he was changed, there is no other possibility for the paternity of my child. Dimitri, the strigoi i wanted to save. Dimitri, the monster I'd mostly likely have to kill. Dimitri, the father my child will probably never know. The love we'd shared would always burn within me, no matter how often I tell myself to move on, no matter how much the world thinks I've moved on, not now, not ever. He was and always will be with me, always on my mind, always on my heart, always making me question myself.

"You look like you're ready to face an army." I shifted out of my dark thoughts. I'd been so fixated on Dimitri and that damn letter that I'd been walking across campus, oblivious to the world, and hadn't noticed my best friend, Lissa, still in step behind me, a teasing smile one her face. Obviously her catching me by a surprise was a rarity because we shared a psychic bond, one that always kept me aware of her presence and feelings. I had to be pretty distracted to not notice her, and if ever there was a distraction, it was someone wanting to kill me, and our child.

I looked to Lissa and tried to give her a convincing smile. When I had returned I told her everything about Dimitri and I and how he is waiting to kill me, after I tried unsuccessfully in Russia. The letters I received on a weekly basis, worried her, and she had enough to deal with in her life without me and my undead stalker baby daddy, to add to the list.

"I kind of am facing an army." I pointed out. She smiled a weak smile, but then worry crossed her face.

"Should, you uh, be doing that in your, uh condition?" she asked hesitantly, I cocked my head to the side in confusion. She leaned in closer, " the baby?" she whispered, quietly so that even moroi with the best of hearing wouldn't hear a thing. I shrugged and continued walking

"I suppose I just thought you'd be a little bit more worried, not about the army no, I didn't think you'd really be all that worried about that, but what about Dimitri's-" she continues, but I cut her off with a look. I understood where she was coming from, sure Dimitri had said it was a waste of my time. After all, I'd gone to Russia and faced real strigoi- killing a number of them and lived to tell the tale.

Maybe I shouldn't have been afraid of these upcoming tests, but all the fanfare and expectation suddenly pressed in upon me. My heart rate increases. What if I couldn't do it? what if I lost the miracle within me? What if I wasn't as good as I thought I was? The guardians, though not true strigoi were trained to fight and had been for a long time, they are highly skilled. Arrogance could get me into a lot of trouble, and if I fail, I'll be doing it in front of all the people who care about me. All the people who have such faith in me.

One other thing concerned me.

"What future do I have? I'm worried about how these grades will affect my future, but also what about this thing inside me?" Which was the truth.

How would my test scores influence my future? What future did I even have? I bet as soon as Queen Bitch, finds out I'll be sent to a blood-whore community, well after she interrogates me over the paternity and checking it's not Adrian's.

I felt Lissa's sympathy and compassion- and her worry. "Alberta thinks there's a good chance we can stay together- that you'll still be my guardian." She says. I look at her and tilt my head to the side.

"Even when they find out about this?" I ask my voice shaking. I grimace, "I think Alberta, was just saying that to keep me in school." Having dropped out to hunt Dimitri two months ago and then returned, probably didn't look to great on my academic record, and Tatiana did hate me.

We grew closer to the arena. The roar of the crowd grew loud. The arena, transformed from one of the many fields had been transformed into something that belonged out of Roman gladiatorial days. The bleachers were built up, turned from uncomfortable wooden seats, to cushioned luxury with awnings to shade the moroi from the sun. Red and black banners flapped in the wind and were visible from here. Although I couldn't see the actual field, I knew it would be turned into a obstacle course, full of dangerous tests, to test all of our skills. And from the sounds of the deafening cheers, plenty were already there to witness the event.

"_I'm not giving up hope, everything will be fine" _Lissa sent through the bond as we parted ways. I headed to the barracks that held the novices waiting at the stadiums entrance for their turn. I knew she meant what she said, one of the many wonderful things about my best-friend- her optimism.

I stood outside of the barracks, thinking, needing time to compose myself. I kept a constant mantra, _Protect yourself at all costs…_

As I waited I thought about the promise Lissa had unhappily made me when I returned from Siberia. When I had been there I had learnt that there might be away to restore Dimitri back to being a dhampirs like me. It was a long shot- probably a lie- but I was determined now more then ever to restore him- and considering the way he is fixated on killing me, I have no illusions that there is another option, but to kill him if it comes down to him or us. But if there is away to save him, before it comes to that, then I will try anything. Unfortunately this anything happens to come in the form of a criminal, Victor Dashkov. He's not any criminal either he tortured Lissa and committed numerous horrors, causing our lives hell.

My thoughts are however interrupted.

"Hathaway!" Stan, one of my long time instructors barked. "Nice of you to join us. Get in there now!"

Seeing the instructors made my heart clench. Not so long ago, that was how I pictured this day. I'd imagined Dimitri and me standing together, with him telling me to take this seriously and not to lose my cool when I was out on the field.

Alberta, although she had done some mentoring when I returned, was captain and couldn't be in here holding my hand. Friends of mine who may of offered comfort- Eddie, Meredith- were wrapped up in their own fears. I was alone.

Without her or Dimitri- or anyone- I felt a surprising ache of loneliness flow through me. This wasn't right. I shouldn't have been alone. Dimitri should have been here with me. That's how it was supposed to have been. Closing my eyes, I allow myself to pretend he is here, only inches away, calming me, his aftershave filling my nostrils. Me telling him, I can do it blindfolded and suggesting if he's nice he could tie it on me, and seeing how this fantasy would have taken place after the cabin, he'd probably take it and a few other things off at the same time. My mind formed a perfect image of him exasperatedly shaking his head and running a hand through his hair, but smiling nonetheless. His eyes showing nothing but pride and encouragement, and that would be all I'd need to get through the trials.

"Are you meditating?" I opened my eyes, astonished at the voice.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

Janine Hathaway, my mother, stands in front of me, a few inches shorter then me, but enough fight in her for someone twice my size. The dangerous look on her face dared anyone to bring a challenge. She gave me a wry smile and put one hand on her hip.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't come to watch you?"

"I don't know," I admitted, feeling kind of guilty for doubting her. There was so much I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to hold me, just once and tell me everything would be okay. She and I hadn't had much contact over the years, and it was only through recent events – most of them bad- that our relationship had begun to mend.

"There's no way I could miss this." She inclined her head towards the stands, making her auburn curls sway. "Neither could your father."

"WHAT?" I literally scream, than run toward the doorway and peer out to the fields, my view of the stands wasn't great, but I could see him, Abe Mazur. My mother goes on to mention him being behind a wager on me and I spot him talking to Adrian Ivashkov. When I'd returned I'd agreed to go out with Adrian, so he was more or less my boyfriend, I guess there were a few things the two of us needed to talk about.

My mother and I continue to talk about Abe influencing Adrian, then my mother tries to do Dimitri's job, and I'm having none of that. Luckily im saved by the bell, well in this case my name.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" Alberta yells, her voice ringing loud and clear. It was like a trumpet, a call to battle.


	3. Authors Note, PLEASE READ

Hey Guys,

Sorry I've been gone so long, but I need some indication of how many people like this story. If there isn't more then 10 people who like it, I am going to put the story on an indefinite hiatus, so please **REVIEW** if you would like the story to be continued and **WHY**.

I hope this isn't too much to ask, but I have a few Ideas for a new story…

I am now on Summer Holiday (November 10th) till February 16th 2014 that is just over 3 months, so I have heaps of time to write. At this stage I plan on completing Jar of Hearts (Vampire Academy) before December.

**So if you like/ love this story REVIEW, I am giving you until the 16****th**** of November, if I have not received the 10 reviews for this story the story is up for adoption or will be put in hiatus.**

Xx Happy reading xX

XxKiwiKazza-Hale-BelikovxX


End file.
